


Prayer Meeting

by uncanny_fangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Religion, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncanny_fangirl/pseuds/uncanny_fangirl
Summary: Mark Lee is a good church boy. He's very respectful and kind. He's the perfect example of a preacher's kid. What no one knows is that he also happens to be a good lover.





	Prayer Meeting

As the choir finished singing Mark looked over to where she stood and winked at her, earning him a shy smile from the girl. Mark made small talk with some of the choir members as he collected their music binders. At the end of the line, he saw her with a stack of the last stack of binders.

"Mind helping me take these the choir room?" Mark asked.

She smiled and gave him a small nod. They each held an end of the storage bin that held all the binders. Once they reached the small choir room at the back of the church, Mark quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

"You still up for today?" he asked and held her close to him.

She responded by cupping his face and kissing him. She took his hand and they exited to the alley behind the church. He pressed her onto the brick wall and passionately kissed her. Her hands began to roam as he pressed his knee in between her legs. His lips started to trail kisses behind her ear, down her neck, and down to reach her collarbone. She remembered how much Mark loves leaving hickeys on her collarbone so she made sure to wear something with a high cut for today's church service. As Mark began to leave his signature marks on her skin, she hooked her leg around his waist pulling closer. With him this close, she could feel his heartbeat against her chest and his growing erection pressed between her legs. 

She pressed onto him harder and started moving up and down, eliciting a soft moan from her pastor's son. Just the thought of his dad finding out about them fucking while he preached made everything feel so much riskier and fun. Mark was losing patience and she could sense it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso, as he managed to open the church's van sliding door.

"We don't have too much time today, so we gotta be a little faster than usual," Mark said between kisses.

He sat her down on the back seat and she palmed him through his dress pants. The sensation of his hard-on excited her and filled her with erotic anticipation. Mark removed her hand and sat in between her legs, as he slid her underwear off. He lifted her dress to grant him a better view, as he pressed a finger against her wet slit before sliding it in. A small gasp left her lips as he slid in a second finger and started pumping. He began moving at a quicker pace as she slowly was becoming undone. Her quick breathing let him know she was close to cumming, so he took his fingers out, much to her annoyance.

She slightly sat up in time to see him lick her essence off his fingers, before reaching into his wallet for a condom. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down as he held the condom package between his teeth. He pumped himself a few times before finally putting on the condom. Mark reached to lace his hands with hers before saying, "I love you" and entering her.

He lowered his head to kiss her in the midst of all the cute little moans she let out. And although he never told her, Mark just loved the way he made her sound. Of course, she had a beautiful voice being one of the choir's best voices but this? This was a song only he got to hear. It was heavenly and entirely his. 

"Babe, babe," was all she managed to say, as the intensity and speed of his thrust began to feel unbearable.

He began to thrust with more precision and force to finish up quickly so they wouldn't get caught. She clung onto him as she whimpered and called out his name as she came undone under him, Mark soon following suit. He pulled out as they tried to regulate their breathing.

They managed to accomplish their goal of coming back in time for the altar call at the end of the service. Both walked up at the different spots to pray among other church members. After the service, Mark approached her before she left.

"My dad is leaving to preach at a conference out of town and he's taking my mom and my brother, but I couldn't get the days off work," he said. She gave him a look knowing he meant more than just small talk. "I saw you kneeling at the altar earlier and couldn't help but think how pretty you looked like that. Maybe we can have a prayer meeting at my house while they're gone. Today's sermon was over the power in kneeling anyways," he whispered the last part in her ear and started to walk out.

"I'll look forward to the prayer meetings this week then," she said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This short little fic was inspired by one of my Twitter group chats talking about Mark during the Flying Yoga JCC. Hope you enjoyed my first work here.


End file.
